One type of modern IC (integrated circuit) device is a SOP (small outline package) which has a dielectric body with opposite sides and opposite ends, and a row of leads projected from each of its sides. There are some "standard" lead pitches such as 0.025 inch between the centers of adjacent leads. However, there are a large number of different IC device lengths with corresponding numbers of leads, ranging from 8 to 64 leads per side. A different test clip is required for each of such IC devices, and each test clip must be capable of being accurately aligned and locked to an IC device.
Due to the wide range of body lengths (and even widths) of SOP devices, it would be desirable if the most complicated parts of the test clips, particularly those parts that position and retain the contacts, could be used in IC devices of different lengths. Where the contacts lie on a pivoting arm, a low cost means would be desirable for connecting the moving contacts to a header on the test clip. A test clip which reliably aligned and locked to an IC device of the SOP type, which could be changed to test IC devices of different sizes at minimal cost and with minimal time delay, and which simplified connection of the contacts to a header of the test clip, would be of value.